Abstract: Alzheimer?sdiseaseisadebilitatingconditionforpatientsandtheircaregiversthathavehallmarkcognitive symptoms(e.g.,memoryloss)aswellasaprofoundimpactonnon-cognitivesymptoms(e.g.,qualityoflife). Researchersandcliniciansarelearningthataspecifictypeofmemory,calledprospectivememory,maybe particularlyaffectedinmildAlzheimer?sdisease.Prospectivememoryismemoryforfutureintentions,goals, andchores,andthelossoftheneurocognitiveprocessessupportingprospectivememorymayreduce independentfunctioning(e.g.,medicationadherence).Weproposeatechnology-basedinterventionstudyto assistparticipantswiththeirdailyprospectivememorytasks.ParticipantswithmildAlzheimer?sdiseasewillbe trainedtouseasmartphoneforfourweeks.Wewillmeasuretheacceptability,usability,andoveralluser experienceofthesmartphoneinparticipantswithmildAlzheimer?sdisease.Furthermore,wewilltestwhether thepersonalassistantfeatureofsmartphonecanassistparticipantswithdailyprospectivememorytasks.In onegroup,participantswilltraintousethepersonalassistantremindersystem,whichremindsparticipantsof theirgoals,tasks,andchoresattheappropriatetimeorGPS-definedlocation.Ourcomparisongroupwillalso carryasmartphonebutwilltraintouseacognitivestrategyinwhichtheyverbalizeexternalcuestoremind themtoperformtheirgoals,tasks,andchores.WepredictthatparticipantswithmildAlzheimer?sdiseasewho usethepersonalassistantremindersystemwillshowobjectiveimprovementsonadiversityoftheory-based, experimenter-providedprospectivememorytasks.Furthermore,weproposethattotheextentthatprospective memoryisimproved,perceptionsofqualityoflifewillalsoimprove.Thisresearchwillinformwhether smartphonetechnologycanbeusedtoreducememoryburdenandimprovedaily,independentfunctioningin participantswithmildAlzheimer?sdisease.